Rondi
For information on this character in the cartoon, see Rondi (cartoon). 'Rondi '''is a character in the ''Wayside School books. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance Rondi is a student with blonde hair ("Allison") that is typically seen missing her two front teeth, up until "Teeth" when she grows them back. Her left shoe is presumably blue, as stated in "Poetry." Currently, nothing else about Rondi's appearance has been described. Personality Rondi is a student who often focuses on how others feel about her, as shown primarily in "Rondi" and "Teeth." Rondi often focuses on her image, wanting to be viewed as a cute, funny, and charming student. While she appreciates when people acknowledge her, she tries to also make sure they do so on the proper merits. She doesn't wish to be judged for a hat she isn't wearing, or the front teeth she doesn't have, as this ultimately baffles and annoys her. When pushed beyond her limits, she can become somewhat violent, as shown at the end of "Rondi" when she punches Louis in the gut and bites him with her missing front teeth after prolonged annoyance with him. However, Rondi does worry when she finally gets front teeth, because she worries no one will think she's cute anymore, and she goes to desperate measures to get rid of them, even upsetting Terrence with the hopes he'll punch them out. Rondi will rely on the opinions of others before she makes opinions, and will only decide for herself when the opinion is completely split, as shown at the end of "Teeth," when Rondi decides to keep her newly grown front teeth because they're good for eating carrots. Rondi can be easily pushed around, as displayed in "Poetry," when she gives up doing purple, because Allison wants it more than her. Presumably, this may be why Rondi is missing her front teeth to begin with, as it's described that Allison "always gets her way." Rondi is often fairly kind and forgiving, as seen in "Pencils," when she's willing to hand Jason a pencil even after he chews Allison's, and she is the first to respond to Mac's story in "Never Laugh at a Shoelace." She may be easily entertained, as she giggles when Jason can't get out of his seat in "Jason," and her voice is described as being "warm and soft, with a little bit of giggle" in "Voices." Relationships Allison Rondi's best friend in the books is Allison, as they are often shown interacting with one another throughout the course of the series, such as in "Jason," when they get out of their seats to tickle Jason, and giggle whenever something bad happens to him. However, Rondi often is pushed around by Allison, as Allison makes Rondi give up writing a poem about purple so she can write one instead, even though Rondi points out they can both write poems about the same color, and in "Allison" it is revealed that Allison may be the person who punched Rondi's front teeth out. This may be the reason why Rondi frequently lets Allison get her way in arguments. Despite this, the two still seem to be friends. Jason Rondi seems to have a mixed relationship with Jason throughout the course of the books. In "Jason," Rondi frequently laughs at Jason's misery, and gets out of her seat to tickle him when Mrs. Jewls isn't in the room. In "Pencils," Rondi lets Jason borrow one of her pencils, but gets bothered when he ends up chewing on it. In "Teeth," she helps Jason and Stephen after Terrence steals their ball, though this may just be because she wanted Terrence to punch her front teeth out. Terrence prepares to deck Rondi in the teeth. ("Teeth," 2019)]]Rondi seems to have a particularly poor opinion of Terrence, as shown most notably in "Teeth." In this chapter, she confronts Terrence after he steals Jason and Stephen's ball, and is persistent when Terrence starts to insult her, often giving him an insult in return. It's unconfirmed if Rondi would've confronted Terrence if not to get her front teeth punched out, though more insult is given towards their relationship in "Valooosh," when they trip each other to the floor as part of Mrs. Waloosh's tango class. Appearances For a list of every chapter Rondi is seen in, see here. Trivia *Excluding Sammy, she is the last student introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School. *Rondi's favorite color is purple, but since purple is also Allison's favorite color, she writes a poem about her second-favorite color in "Poetry," which is blue. Gallery See a gallery for Rondi here. Other designs Rondi Book Illustration.PNG|Peter Allen design (British edition, 2004) Rondi Cartoon.PNG|Rondi as she appears in the cartoon. (2005) Rondi Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura design (Japanese edition, 2010) Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Females Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters